Womanizer
Womanizer is a song by Britney Spears featured in It's Britney, Bitch. It was sung in Miles' dream sequence by Bella James, India Wilson, Hallie Grace and Jaxon. Lyrics Jaxon: Superstar Where you from, how's it going? I know you Gotta clue, what you're doing? You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here But I know what you are, what you are, baby Look at you Gettin' more than just re-up Baby, you Got all the puppets with their strings up Fakin' like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em I know what you are, what you are, baby Bella, Jaxon, India and Hallie: Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer Oh, womanizer Oh, you're a womanizer, baby You, You, You are; You, you, you are Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer Boy, don't try to front I, I know just what you a-a-are Boy, don't try to front I, I know just what you a-a-are You got me going You're also charming But I can't do it You womanizer Boy, don't try to front I, I know just what you a-a-are Boy, don't try to front I, I know just what you a-a-are You say I'm Crazy I got you crazy You're nothin but a womanizer Bella: Daddy-O You got the swagger of champions Too bad for you Just can't find the right companion I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard It could be easy, who you are, that's just who you are baby Hallie: Lollipop Must mistake me as a sucker To think that I Would be a victim not another Say it, play it how you wanna But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby Bella, Jaxon, India and Hallie: Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer Oh, womanizer Oh, you're a womanizer, baby You, You, You are; You, you, you are Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer Boy, don't try to front I, I know just what you a-a-are Boy, don't try to front I, I know just what you a-a-are You got me going You're also charming But I can't do it You womanizer Boy, don't try to front I, I know just what you a-a-are Boy, don't try to front I, I know just what you a-a-are You say I'm Crazy I got you crazy You're nothin but a womanizer India: Maybe if we both lived in a different world Jaxon, Bella and Hallie: Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer India: It would be all good, and maybe I could be your girl, but I can't cause we don't, Bella, Jaxon, India and Hallie: Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer Oh, womanizer Oh, you're a womanizer, baby You, You, You are; You, you, you are Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer Boy, don't try to front I, I know just what you a-a-are Boy, don't try to front I, I know just what you a-a-are You got me going You're also charming But I can't do it You womanizer Boy, don't try to front I, I know just what you a-a-are Boy, don't try to front I, I know just what you a-a-are You say I'm Crazy I got you crazy You're nothin but a womanizer Video: Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs Sung by Jaxon Pierce Category:Songs Sung by Hallie Grace Category:Songs Sung by Bella James Category:Songs Sung by India Wilson